A conventional optical connector cleaner of this type is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-290722. The optical connector cleaner disclosed in patent literature 1 includes a case that is as large as a user can grip it by hand, a cleaning tape stored in the case, and a feed mechanism for feeding the tape.
The case has an opening portion to expose the cleaning tape. The cleaning tape is designed to be fed from a supply reel via the opening portion and taken up by a take-up reel. The feed mechanism rotates the take-up reel when the user presses a lever provided on the case.
To clean the coupling face of an optical connector using the conventional optical connector cleaner, the user grips the case by one hand and the optical connector by the other hand, and wipes the optical connector on the cleaning tape exposed to the opening portion. If the cleaning tape gets dirty, the user presses the lever to expose the unused cleaning tape to the opening portion.